


Colors of a New Life

by leckadams



Series: Reincarnation Challenge [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:40:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leckadams/pseuds/leckadams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Week 4 prompt of the reincarnation challenge</p><p>Do you think Deucalion can be that man again? Or do you think he’s still going to be the DEMOOOOON WOOOOOOOOLF?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colors of a New Life

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Missus_T_ for helping out again with this

He stood in the forest after leaving the two alphas. They had given him his eyesight back and an ultimatum. He hadn’t seen the forest through his human eyes in so many years. The colors were all so intense, so alive. 

And that right there was the point the alphas had driven home to him. 

His world had been painted in red since losing his sight. The only eyes he was able to see through were those of the wolf. But now - now he could see the pure blue of the sky dotted with the wisps of grey from the lingering storm clouds brought in by the darach. Colors so vivid that he knew that he could never go back. He was going to make good on the opportunity the young alphas gave him. 

He was going to make sure that red never covered his eyes again.


End file.
